Sir James of Potter's Comeback
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius continues the tale of Sir James of Potter to baby Harry.  This time Sir James has to endure an evening the ogre, Filchies.


Title: Sir James of Potter's Comeback

Summary: Sirius continues the tale of Sir James of Potter to baby Harry. This time Sir James has to endure an evening the ogre, Filchies.

**Note: I do enjoy my baby Harry fics, and I do enjoy having Sirius watch him. Sirius has told Harry a story about Sir James of Potter before and I figure another one would be cute as well.**

Sirius Black grinned at his godson. Harry was a very well-behaved baby. Especially when he was with Sirius. At that moment, Harry was on the floor, playing with several bubbles Sirius had conjured for him.

He had fed and bathed Harry and was now waiting for signs from Harry that signaled that he was ready for bed. From past experiences, Sirius had learned that Harry was only willing to fall asleep when Harry wanted to, and not when anyone else wanted him to.

He saw Harry yawn, but other than that, Harry seemed content to play on the floor. Smiling, Sirius grabbed the nearby copy of _The Evening Prophet _and began to read, all the while watching Harry over the top of the paper.

Eventually he felt a tug at his robes and stared at Harry, who stared back while rubbing one eye sleepily.

"Ready for bed?" Sirius asked, picking Harry up and pulling him onto his lap. "Or would you like a story first?"

Harry cocked his head and stared at Sirius as if to say "Yes!".

Harry curled up close to Sirius but still managed to pay attention to him. Cooing, Harry waited for Sirius to start his story.

"Well, let's see..." Sirius began slowly, thinking of a story. And then he was hit with the memory of James and his constant detentions with Argue Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Once upon a time, there was this great wizarding warrior, named Sir James of Potter. He even managed to defeat the great greasy dragon, Snivellus. But Sir James had a new task. He had to find the magical Golden Snitch in the depths of the dungeons of a mighty castle."

Sirius glanced down at Harry, who seemed to be hanging on his every word. Grinning, he continued.

"Sir James was the owner of the Snitch. But it was taken from him by a horrible ogre named Filchies. Filchies was an awful creature! He wheezes and rasped and was known far and wide for his desire to whip anyone who came across him raw."

Harry's eyes widened and he clung tightly to Sirius's robes.

"But Sir James wasn't scared. Even though the journey to the castle wasn't hard, getting into the castle and past Filchies was. The only way to the castle was flying and Sir James was an excellent flier. But once inside the castle, he had to leave him broom behind.

The castle was filled with traps, from screaming ickles to trick stairs, and anything in between. But Sir James knew the castle very well and knew how to get past all of it.

Finding his way to the Snitch, however, proved to be hard. There was trick doors and evil Slythies down in the dungeons. But with his magical Invisibility Cloak, Sir James was not seen."

Harry yawned and curled up in a tinier ball, his eyes still on Sirius. Sirius smiled at this. He enjoyed having his godson's attention.

"Finally, Sir James found the Snitch. As soon as he had his fingers around it, he heard it. The horrible wheezy yell of Filchies. Spinning around, Sir James just barely ducked a swing from Filchies. Filchies had grabbed a nearby broom and was ready to strike again when Sir James used his wand and set the broom on fire.

Filchies was not happy and set his horrible lion, Nori, after Sir James. But Sir James quickly turned Nori into a stuffed kitten.

Filchies was even less happy. He spluttered and yelled and raged in his anger, but Sir James managed to slip past him.

Filchies chased after Sir James, wanting to whip him. He yelled at the Slythies to catch Sir James but Sir James was much too fast. He managed to get out of the castle with his Snitch. Filchies could not leave the castle, you see, so Sir James was safe on the grounds."

Sirius was not happy with this ending, but Harry seemed to be content that Sir James managed to get out of the castle safely. In fact, Harry had fallen fast asleep.

Sirius picked Harry up and carried him to his crib. "Well," he began, tucking the blankets around Harry, "that's one way to get you to sleep."

The only problem would be coming up with more stories for Sir James.


End file.
